Hating the Fangirls
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Minho hates fangirls, especially the way they're looking at his Taemin. 2Min. slighy JongKey. kind of a crack!fic


**Hating the Fangirls**

**Minho can't stand fangirls, and he especially can't stand the way they're looking at his Taemin! 2Min. JongKey.**

Lights flashed brightly, cameras in every direction, topped with screaming fans held back by flimsy barriers and you have the scene the members of SHINee just walked into.

"This is so exciting, isn't it hyung?" Taemin cried gripping Minho's arm like a child.

Minho nodded, but in reality he was waiting impatiently for the whole thing to just end.

He didn't mind fans, but he couldn't stand the screaming fangirls, and he knew Taemin was loved a little _too _much by the female population.

A fact which Taemin seemed as yet unaware of.

Taemin let go of Minho and walked forward to stand with Key, basking in the glow of the fans and cameras, and allowing crazy fangirls to pull him closer so he could sign photos of him in their hands.

"What's up with you Minho?" Jonghyun asked coming up behind him.

Minho sighed. Of course Jonghyun would notice he was upset. "I don't like the way they look at Taemin," he said tightly.

Jonghyun nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean," he said looking at Key, who was posing for a photo with a couple of fans. "I don't like the way Key enjoys their attention a little too much,"

"Yeah but at least you _know _Key wouldn't do anything, Taemin…" Minho trailed off, watching his dongsaeng posing for pictures with Key.

"What do you mean Minho? Taemin would never do anything like that, he's totally devoted to you, you know that, and if you can't see the way he looks at you then you're blind," Jonghyun said in disbelief.

"It's not that that's the problem, I know all of that Jong, but you know how Taemin is, he's always up in the air." Minho replied.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Min, it's the girls I'd worry about. They might kidnap poor Tae and hold him hostage," Jonghyun joked.

Minho cracked a smile. "Probably. He'd let them too he's so polite. Hey, where's Onew?"

Jonghyun looked around. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since the concert, I wonder if he's okay." He said.

"Oh he's probably eating some chicken somewhere instead of gracing the fans with his presence like we are," Key said dismissively.

"Probably." Jonghyun replied.

"Jonghyun, Minho, the fans wanna see you, I think they're getting bored of Key-hyung and me," Taemin said.

"Alright, better not keep them waiting," Minho said.

Five minutes later the show was over, and the crowd was beginning to thin out, though a lot of crazy fangirls still hung around trying to get a picture of the stars.

"What's wrong hyung?" Taemin asked coming to stand next to Minho.

"Huh? Oh Taemin it's you. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Minho said.

Taemin frowned. "Don't make that face Tae-Tae, I'm okay." Minho insisted.

"Are you sure? You looked upset before when you were talking to Jonghyun," Taemin said.

"Well…no it's nothing, it's stupid." Minho stammered looking away blushing.

"Minho…were you jealous of those girls?" Taemin guessed.

Minho's splutters confirmed he was right.

"Aw hyung, you don't have to be jealous, I'm with you, you know that." Taemin said smiling warmly.

"…I know. I know, I'm sorry Tae," Minho said.

"That's okay Min-hyung." Taemin replied.

"So I see you two made up," Jonghyun said coming to stand beside them.

"Finally! I was getting bored watching Minho sulk around like that," Key grinned.

"Key-hyung!" Taemin scolded.

"CHICKEN!" came a cry.

"Oh – I found Onew." Key said pointing.

Onew was following three fangirls carrying a box of fried chicken excitedly.

"Should one of us go and tell him he shouldn't accept chicken from strangers?" Taemin asked.

When no one answered Jonghyun sighed.

"I'll go get him before he climbs into that random's car," he said.

"And gets himself taken hostage…again." Minho added.

Jonghyun started off at a run.

"Onew! ONEW! NO BAD ONEW, DOWN! GET BACK HERE, GET BACK HERE OR THERE'LL BE NO CHICKEN FOR YOU! Onew!"

**Okay, there's my little fic. I'm sort of confused as to how the "hyung" works. I know it's the word for "elder brother" or close friend who's older, but do they use the word like that? And do they say it after the person's name every time or not? Anyway, there it is. **


End file.
